wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
OceanCurse’s Poems (Broken, This Isn’t Us)
A poem that shows Christy’s (my OC’s) heart is split in two by her sister’s love and her loneliness, and how she can never be normal again. Do you want me to write more? Meh, I don’t care. Yes No Broken Why are you broken? ---- Somebody loves you in the ways I couldn’t. ---- Somebody loves you, saying: ---- Oh my little thing, somebody loves you and, ---- I’ve been broken, somebody loves you, let me go. ---- Somebody loves you more than the falling snow, ---- Somebody loves you and I’ve been broken, ---- Somebody loves you, let me go Somebody loves you let me go Ooh, somebody loves you more than the falling snow, and all the things I said I been broken, somebody loves you let me go And all the things I said like ‘you’re too slow’ ---- I didn’t really mean it Cause I’m broken, ---- Nobody loves me let me go. ---- How It Follows With Christy’s Backstory Everyone loves Christy’s sister, Stormy, and after Stormy’s death, blame Christy for everything. What the poem/song (it could be either,) is saying is that everyone loved Stormy and Christy loved her too, but Christy herself wasn’t loved, and wanted her sister to just let go, away from her and into the darkness where Christy only has her loneliness and Christy’s own memories. As Christy goes on into darkness, her heart breaks and tilts to one side even more, and her memories are all she’s has left. Ok, Time For Another Poem This one, called This Isn’t Us, is about the love triangle between Clay, Tsunami and Peril. This Isn’t Us I love two dragons, one of Fire and one of Water. ---- The relationship between us, has just started, for a starter. ---- It’s impossible to break But fire and water, full of hate Directed, to each other They care nothing, still try to smother Still fighting, breaking the smoke between us I told you, ‘I love you but this isn’t us.’ ---- This isn’t us, and I told you more than twice. ---- This isn’t us, and telling you in advice. ---- The flare and shine, like fire and ice The things that I know and see Cannot break that I’m both from your families And I told you the same thing I had done so many times I told you I told you..’This isn’t us.’ ---- This isn’t us, and I told you more than twice This isn’t us, and I told you, telling you in advice I wondered if I was doing the right thing I wonder if this fight to you was just to think But I knew. ---- I wasn’t on the right gate I was the one causing all the hate So I decided then Until this fight is done, I’m not exactly a friend Time away will bring us peace For all the days have passed, and I leave I told you.. ---- This isn’t us, this isn’t all the things we’ve done This isn’t us, this isn’t all the things and all the ways we’ve come Things don’t pass so easily This isn’t us But you should know.. ---- Whatever happens, we’re still family. ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Poetry)